


La Forta

by Voirloup



Series: Daishi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fantastic, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gang Violence, Gang World, Legends, Little Song, Nature, Nature Magic, Non-human, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Urban Legends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: La Forta était connue pour deux choses, le gibier que l’on pouvait y trouver en lisière et le nombre de personnes qui y étaient entrés sans jamais en ressortir.Et elle venait d'y entrer sans un regard en arrière.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Non-Human Character & Original Female Character
Series: Daishi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La Forta

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction !
> 
> ET ON REPART DANS LE MONDEFOU DE MON CERVEAU 8D

« _Dans les ruines de l’ancienne citée, La Reine hurle sur ses hommes. La guerre s’est levée, Réveillant les fantômes. Elle -_ »

Un bruit à sa droite l’arrêta. Elle sait que ce dernier est loin, mais suffisamment proche pour que cela puisse l’inquiéter. C’était la forêt centrale. C’était vide de toutes personnes. Personne n’était assez fou ou assez loyal pour y pénétrer.

Elle, elle n’était qu’une chienne obéissante.

Un ordre était sa voie à suivre. Alors quand son Roi lui avait dit de s’enfoncer dans La Forta pour trouver une plante que personne n’avait vue depuis des années, pour tester sa nouvelle main gauche, elle y était rentrée sans un mot, sans un haussement d’épaule sous les yeux alertés de Noah.

Au moins, s’était-elle dit, lui n’avait pas ce genre de test. Mais il n’était pas comme elle.

Tout autour d’elle pouvait être sa prochaine mort.

La Forta était connue pour deux choses, le gibier que l’on pouvait y trouver en lisière et le nombre de personnes qui y étaient entrés sans jamais en ressortir. Personne ne savait si c’était parce qu’ils restaient cachés là ou simplement parce qu’ils étaient morts, tués par les hurlements étranges que la forêt produisait certaines fois, certaines nuits peu après que quelqu’un soit rentré. On ne demandait pas aux Immatériels ce genre de chose. Les intermédiaires l’interdisaient, par respect soi-disant. Elle ne voyait pas ce que ce dernier avait à voir là-dedans.

Les années avaient passé et la rumeur n’avait fait que grossir. Peut-être qu’un monstre vivait là. Un monstre qui n’attaquait pas tant que l’on entrait pas dans son territoire.

Elle y était entrée en connaissance de cause. Comme son Roi savait qu’elle avait plus de chance que d’autres de survivre le temps de trouver une plante censée guérir nombre de maux. Et qu’elle pouvait très bien ne jamais réapparaître.

Elle n’était que son pion. Sa chienne obéissante. Un mot, elle attaquait. Un autre, elle s’arrêtait. Un suivant, elle mourrait. Elle n’était qu’un pion sur un échiquier qu’elle ne voulait pas comprendre dans le cerveau malade du rouge. Elle n’était qu’un pion et cela lui allait. C’était toujours mieux que d’être ce qu’elle était.

Le bruit ne réapparut pas. Et elle sut que cela n’était pas animal.

C’était autre chose. Autre chose qui n’était pas comme Noah ou Akio. Autre chose qui était plus comme elle ou Shin.

Elle avait envie de montrer les crocs.

Trouver cette stupide sauge et sortir de cette stupide forêt dense. C’était tout ce qu’elle avait à faire. Pourtant elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas réellement marcher avec ce but. Elle regardait les bâtiments que la nature avait avalé en grandissant. Elle regardait les animaux de loin, faire leurs vies comme si elle n’était pas l’ennemie. Elle regardait les cours d’eau, les rivières qui, vu les immenses creusées qu’elle voyait, avaient dû s’amenuiser avec le temps.

Elle regardait la nature vivre. Elle regardait cette dernière faire ce qu’elle savait de mieux, respirer, calmer. Simplement.

La brune s’arrêta dans une légère clairière, le temps de boire au cours d’eau, avant de prendre une pause. Elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle était entrée dans La Forta. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’elle marchait sans trouver ce qu’elle souhaitait, fouillant les bâtiments à moitié effondrés à cause de la végétation pour trouver, peut-être, des choses intéressantes à mettre dans son sac.

Elle n’avait trouvé que des armes blanches, ce qui n’était pas plus mal, ainsi que deux trois livres bien trop effrités et mangés par les insectes pour qu’elle en fasse quoique ce soit.

Dans le passé, bien avant sa naissance à elle, des expéditions avaient été faite pour fouiller La Forta. Elle avait lu certains comptes rendus que son clan avait noté. C’était l’époque où les technologies marchaient encore, l’époque où tout le monde savait plus ou moins les utiliser.

Aujourd’hui, personne ou presque ne savait utiliser ces trucs. Hors les armes. Ca par contre, tout le monde savait tenir un flingue et viser une tête avec.

Les expéditions n’avaient jamais vraiment ramené grand-chose. A vrai dire, les anciens du clan avaient souvent écrit la même chose à propos de La Forta. Une impression d’avancer sans pour autant voir de nouveau paysage. Comme si les différents groupes avaient toujours stagné une fois la lisière de la forêt passée.

Comme si la forêt les interdisait d’aller plus loin.

Pourtant, elle, elle savait qu’elle avait réellement avancé. Qu’elle n’avait pas vu cette petite clairière avant. Que c’était à nouveau à ses yeux. Pourquoi elle avait pu et pas les groupes d’expéditions ? Pourquoi les groupes avaient pu rentrer et n’avaient que stagné alors que les fuyards n’avaient jamais revu les lumières colorées de la zone ?

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se mouiller le visage un instant, enlevant ces questions de sa tête. Si elle devait se poser des questions sur le monde autour d’elle, elle n’aurait jamais fini la liste. Et elle devrait sûrement commencer par elle-même.

Une bonne chienne ne se pose pas de question. Elle obéit aux ordres de la manière la plus simple et la plus rapide.

Peut-être que la forêt avait sa propre conscience. Peut-être que les groupes étaient juste perdus et stupides. Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle n’en avait cure. Elle n’avait pas le temps de faire des recherches à ce propos, elle devait trouver une plante et rentrer avant que la chose qui faisait les légendes ne la tue, elle aussi.

Elle devait reprendre sa route vers une clairière plus lumineuse, plus grande que celle-ci si elle voulait avoir ce qu’elle voulait. Alors elle se leva, enleva son pull qui ne lui tenait de toute manière que trop chaud dans la dense nature autour d’elle, avant de reprendre sa route et son chant.

« _Dans les ruines de l’ancienne citée, La Reine hurle sur ses hommes. La -_ »

Cette fois, le bruit fût plus important. Et elle sut que cela venait de sa droite. Comme si cette chose répondait au chant. Ces vers sur la première guerre des clans, elle ne savait même plus quand c’était. C’était aussi vieux que la forêt elle-même, la brune le savait. Parce que la nature avait grandi avec les années avant que les clans et la Milice ne se mettent à modeler régulièrement les frontières naturelles entre cette nature étouffante et les ruines.

Pourtant le bruit.. C’était un raclement. Un raclement contre du bois. Comme un coup de griffe sur l’écorce.

Elle retint de peu un grognement. La chose ne devait pas savoir qu’elle l’entendait. Cela ne devait pas savoir qu’elle était différente. Alors elle continua sa marche, sans ce chant racontant la vieille histoire. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu’elle était suivie. Traquée. Chassée.

Elle était visiblement une proie pour celle chose. Mais celle-ci ne savait pas que la brune n’était qu’un prédateur.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au détour d’un arbre bien trop gros pour tenir encore débout, elle tomba sur une immense clairière. En son centre se trouvait une fontaine fendue en pierre, faite par l’humain des années et années avant que la nature ne reprenne ses droits. Elle ne fonctionnait pas mais la légère cascade cachée par des racines faisant la taille de sa cuisse rendait le tout étrange, comme si les mécanismes étaient toujours en place.

Elle n’avait jamais trouvé d’intérêt dans ces trucs. C’était gaspiller de l’eau, une ressource dont ils avaient bien trop besoin. Ils étaient chanceux d’être au bord de l’océan et d’avoir réussi à trouver comment dessaler l’eau. Mais cela ne changeait rien. C’était un bien trop précieux.

Ici, elle pouvait voir un attrait. Purement esthétique. Rien de plus. Mais la nature jouait sûrement bien plus son rôle que l’ancienne création de l’humain.

Ses yeux bruns firent le tour de la grande clairière avant qu’elle ne sourit. La sauge était bien là. Il y en avait bien. Un sentiment de soulagement la prit. Elle pouvait revenir tranquille au clan. Elle pouvait revenir victorieuse. Il suffisait maintenant de passer la nuit dans La Forta.

Son soulagement disparut, remplacé rapidement par son attitude de tous les jours. Il fallait qu’elle trouve du petit bois, un feu ne serait pas de trop. Elle pouvait passer encore un long moment sans manger donc elle n’avait pas à prendre le risque de chasser.

Elle pouvait passer sa nuit à croquer au fusain la fontaine et la cascade à la lumière du feu. Cela serait une distraction assez importante pour son sommeil.

Alors elle mit son plan en place.

.

Des fois, elle oubliait à quel point le dessin la passionnait. Elle oubliait qu’elle n’était pas qu’une machine de destruction. Qu’une machine tuant encore et encore, laissant derrière elle des corps déchirés, démembrés et sanglants. Qu’un animal avec des crocs et des griffes. Qu’un automate avec un fusil à pompe et des balles.

Elle oubliait qu’elle était différente. Elle oubliait qu’elle était une personne. Une chose vivante avec ses propres envies, ses propres desseins. Ses propres rêves.

Elle n’était qu’une chienne obéissante. Si obéissante qu’elle en oubliait son nom. Sa venue. Sa nature. Sa différence.

Pourtant, elle adorait croquer, dessiner. Mais ce n’était pas une chose dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ce n’était pas une qualité requise pour assassiner. Pour voler. Pour mentir. Manipuler. Vendre. Tromper. Utiliser.

Ce n’était qu’un hobby sans intérêt dans sa vie de tous les jours. Une chose dont elle n’avait pas besoin. Comme son nom. Son existence. Son lieu de naissance. Sa hiérarchie. Elle n’était qu’une chienne obéissante et une chienne obéissante vivait pour son maître. Pas pour elle-même.

Le vent se leva autour d’elle, soufflant presque entièrement le feu qu’elle avait réussi à faire, tandis qu’un chant étrange se faisait dans l’air.

Précipitamment, elle se leva. Précipitamment, elle sortit la machette qu’elle portait dans un étui à sa hanche. Et puis elle se concentra sur les sons, les odeurs, les signaux autours d’elle.

Pourtant, rien ne vint.

« _Un jour, la guerre éclatera. Les Rois haineux mourront et la louve prendra leur place._ »

La voix venait d’une immense femme entièrement grise, faisant la taille des bâtiments encore debout autour d’elles. Cette voix était puissante et pourtant douce, comme un souffle perdu dans le vent qui continuait à souffler. Cette femme semblait sourire à la brune.

Ce fût la dernière chose qu’elle vit avant de s’évanouir.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, la chienne obéissante fouilla en vitesse dans son sac. Elle pouvait sentir les autres non loin. Elle était revenue à la lisière de la forêt. Elle devait avoir la sauge avec elle. Elle devait – Elle l’avait.

Elle avait la sauge dans son sac. Mais aucun souvenir de comment elle l’avait découvert.

Sarah savait que se poser des questions sur ce monde était une chose sans fin, alors elle prit la nouvelle comme toute chose : en s’en fichant. Elle se leva, se dépoussiérera et avança vers les ruines. Noah était resté là, à l’attendre. Elle pouvait voir ses cheveux roux depuis les premiers arbres. Elle l’entendit hurler en la voyant arriver.

Les hurlements de son cousin furent suivis par certains des membres du clan. Elle était la première depuis des années à revenir de La Forta. En vie. Sans un membre en moins.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. » lui fit le roux en la prenant dans ses bras avec force. Elle frotta légèrement son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur particulière à cause des nombreux produits chimiques avec lesquels il jouait tout le temps. « Je le savais. »

« Je vais pas mourir d’une promenade. » le rire de son cousin était la seule réponse qu’elle reçut mais cela lui suffisait.

Ils avancèrent vers Akio ensemble. Le Roi haussa un sourcil comme seul accueil et elle sortit de son sac la plante qu’il voulait tant. Bien sûr, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Ce n’était qu’un test. Pour savoir si il était bien son seul et unique maître. Pour savoir si elle mourrait s’il lui demandait. Il avait sa réponse et la sauge était la preuve de sa loyauté.

La pauvre plante finit brûlée le soir même, dans l’immense feu de joie, alors que le clan fêtait son retour de cette forêt maudite.

Noah riait, totalement bourré, disant à qui voulait l’entendre que sa cousine était la Survivante. Celle qui avait vaincu La Forta. Celle qui pouvait vaincre le monstre vivant à l’intérieur. Elle en souriait vaguement, le surveillant du coin de l’œil depuis sa place, seule dans un coin loin du feu.

Elle reprit son carnet pour croquer les traits du roux, tournant les pages rapidement. Avant de tomber sur un croquis de fontaine et de cascade mêlée dont elle n’avait aucun souvenir avoir fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui veulent un visuel de la madame grise, je me suis inspirée de ce dessin de Peter Mohrbacher : https://www.instagram.com/p/CK67VH_DMci/


End file.
